


Abandoned Tea

by MandolinDoodler



Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Genderbending, Hidden Gender AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: Viggo falls in love with the idea of having a child with Hiccup
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Abandoned Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Hiccup was forced to present as a boy growing up, but then decides to present as female after moving to Dragon's Edge

Hiccup wasn't told how to prevent pregnancy.

She wasn't told because she was never expected to be in a position where she might need to protect herself from getting pregnant. That's what happens when you're forced to disguise yourself as a boy your entire life. Up until she began getting her moon's blood, Hiccup is pretty sure Stoick and Gobber forgot she was ever  _ not _ a boy.

Even after deciding to be a girl, it shouldn't have been a conversation Stoick needed to have with her. She shouldn't be having sex until after she's married and by then she's expected to have an heir anyways so it's kind of a moot point to give her that talk, right?

Viggo understands all of this without having to be told.

This is why, ever since they began getting intimate, he takes certain measures  _ for _ her like giving her contraceptives whenever he can and being conscientious during sex because the last thing he wants is a hellion running around calling him "father."

And yet that can only get them so far when Hiccup dashes away without ever touching the tea Viggo prepared for her. He can't blame her for running off - none of the dragon riders know of their relationship so when they show up in an effort to 'rescue her' then Hiccup has to leave before her friends find her in bed with their enemy. But it's been weeks of this and Hiccup is not getting nearly enough of these herbs to have the desired effect and Viggo can only be expected to hold back so much when he has such a beautiful creature in his clutches.

He thinks about all of this as he stares into the undrank tea that's getting cold between his hands and the image comes to his mind unbidden, the image of a child with his likeness and yet so much of Hiccup in its features, as well. The child, a son, smiles at him with intelligent green eyes, cheeks splattered with freckles and sun lighting up his dark auburn hair.

That same boy grows up and he's a fierce warrior, a commanding chief, an inventor that can outsmart any obstacle in his way, and he grins that same crooked grin that Viggo sees on Hiccup's face whenever she's about to outmaneuver him. He smiles to himself, the barest upturn of his lips.

Hiccup doesn't question it when Viggo starts brewing her a different kind of tea during their meetings and she doesn't complain when he stops holding back when they couple each night. And when she comes to him a few months later with the news that she's pregnant, Viggo fakes his surprise, pretends like his heart doesn't feel like it could burst from joy at the thought of finally getting to meet the son he's imagined for them.

That joy doesn't diminish in the least when the babe is born and revealed to be a little girl whose wispy locks darken to a near black and whose light blues eyes turn to a deep brown. She's as clever as Hiccup and when she thinks she's about to outsmart her father, Revna grins that tiny grin that makes her look so much like her mother Viggo is almost tempted to let her win.

_ Almost. _


End file.
